The Games We Play
by Orangeorange2003
Summary: What would happen if you were pranked,and it was your brother and friends who did it?


The darkness creeps in the window,the shadow as clear as day. Its mission was to kill the child as he slept. To take his life force to become young again.,to trick all those around her to make them believe she is real and means no harm.This demon was clever. She would do anything to come across more human. Infact it was this that made her even more scary then just her being the shadow,as she could walk among everyone,be one of them and build up their trust until one fateful night when she would come into their childs room and kill them. Thats right kill them They arrive in the night,wanting to help,wanting to kill her before its too late. Its their job...their mission...will they succeed, who knows but they wont stop,ever,hunting the demons that walk amoung the earth.Demons,they dont exist I here practically everyone saying. Well if you knew what these two guys did and what they saw everyday then you would believe that stranger things are very much true. Stepping out of the car,a 1967 Chevvy Impala,black,not a dent or scratch in siteDean sighs at his brother Sam. He hated when it was kids wereat risk,not that he would always admit it of course. To admit that anything scared him was like admitting that he wasn't invincible. And that just wouldn't happen. He couldn't do it,not now and certainly not everTaking his gun,a shotgun,Dean looked at Sam and winked. Hunting was what they both did well and something in a way they both enjoyed it too.

Parking up and shutting off then engine,Dean looked at Sam and hoped that he was holding up. Dean knew that he would be but being the older brother it was his job to worry. Something Sam didn't alway like him to do,but it was touch.Dean would always worry about Sam,no matter what. Getting out the car andshutting the car doors quietly,both Sam and Dean walked to the house,not saying a word to each other,not needing to as thay always knew what the other was thinking. Having both been training for what they did from a young age They needed a way in,and quick. Sam whispered to Dean "This thing could be killing this kid as we speak. We need in and now." Dean nodded his head in agreement,knowing Sam was right. Dean mentioned for Sam to go one way and he the other until they did just that. Found a way in,a way that would not wake the rest of the house up. Walking to the left,the gun tightly gripped in Deans hand,the other hand placed against the wall of the house,trailing it,following it around. Stopping just brieflyhe shook the horrible feeling of dread that came over him. Something bad was going to happen,he could feel it. But what and when he didn't know. He just knew him and Sam had to stop this things and sooner rather then later. Looking about,listening,trying to hear anything that was coming in from the house,but all he could hear was the ground underneath,crunching under his shoes. Half laughing to himself,he heard Sam shout,so running to his brother he stopped when he saw that Sam had opened a downstairs window.

Smacking his brother on the back,Dean smiled as Sam entered the room which turned out to be the lounge.As he did so Dean looked all about him,making sure nothing was outside with them,waiting to attact him. Happy that all was quiet Dean followed close behind.After entereing and looking all about him. Dean could feel the coldness in the air. There was something here,he didn't mistake that.The room was in darkess,and seeing Sam take out the flashlight he had on him,Dean smiled. One thing he was,was proud of his brother. No matter how many fights they get into,they were always there for each other. And Dean believed that that would never change. Their bond so strong that nothing,and he knew nothing would break it. Not even death.Just watching him,Dean knew his brother knew more then hesometimes let on. Sam was the bookworm,but Dean always believed he was more than that.But of course he couldn't tell Sam that. It would change whatever relationship thay had together. Knowing that this thing was after the child in the house,both Sam and Dean crept up the stairs silently,taking each step one at a time and listening with every step they took Reaching the landing they both stood still. If just for a second,to evaluate the situation and what they needed to do. Taking the shotgun and holding it out in front of him,Dean nodded for Sam to start checking the rooms,to see which room was the childs bedroom. As Sam did so an uneasy feeling grew in Deans chest,something wasn't right and whatever was going to happen was going to end badly. So he stood there,watching his brothers every move. Making sure he was ok.

Spotting Sam looking at the last room on the landing,Dean knew this was it.What was in that room was the thing they had come for. The thing they needed to kill,to stop it from killing an innocent This was what they knew their lives were for. The hunt,the kill. To stop all the evil that was in the world...no matter how long it took.They needed to kill the thing behind the door,trying to kill this kid. Sam silently opened the door and both him and Dean walked in.Looking all about him Dean sighed to himself. This wasn't right,no kid should die before their time. So he knew him and Sam had to kill this thing and now. There it was the shadow hunched over the boy,knowing what it was doing Dean looked at it and screamed "Hey bitch.What do you think your doing." Seeing the shadow turn around Dean looked at it then at Sam. There was something strangly familier about this demon. At this Sam began to laugh and point at Dean.Placing his hands on his knees and Hunching over Sam couldn't stop laughing. Running over to the light he turned it on. And finally Dean saw what the hell was going on. The shadow was Jo and the boy...a pillow. Looking all around the room at all Dean said angrily. "Your all dead. Everyone of you. You think this was funny. I was so scared for this kid. Damn you Jo." Jo laughed and looked at Sam,pointingall she said was..."It was all Sams idea." Dean just stood there in shock. Not sure what to do or what to say.Sam and Jo left,leaving Dean to calm down,of course he did and then laughed with the rest of them. Payback was a bitch,and the bitches got him.

Looking around him once more. Dean realised that he should have known it was a set up from the start. The room was too tidy to be a kids room and the house so clean.From what Dean can remember even when him and Sammy were growing up,their rooms were never that tidy. But then again they did go wherever their dad wanted them to go,so that meant not always being in one place for a long time. But still,way to tidy and way to clean. Its unhealthy and just wrong Who lives like that anymore. No one he knew. Shaking his head from side to side,Dean walked over to the bed and sat down. Smiling as he felt the softness of the bed,he could easily have fallen alseep. But he couldn't do that,not yet anyway. He had something to do first and he wouldn't rest until he did it Reaching up,he scratched his head and laughed once more. Just thinking about it all...about how he got both Sam and Jo only a few days ago. Now that was funny, the paint and the food. Nothing could have prepared him for the looks on their faces when they walked into their motel rooms that day.But he had to admitthis was funnier. And for that he had to give them credit. Standing up,he walked slowlyover to the door and flicked the light switch off. Making his way along the landing and down the stairs the,stopping at every step to laugh at how cunning his baby brother could be. Making his way out the front door,slowly,wanting to savour everything that had happened that night,Deans only thoughts running through his head were that he would soon get his own back,Jo and Sam wouldn't know what hit them,but thinking what to do to them would be the one thing he would think long and hard about. Dean wanted it to be perfect. The prank they did on him would go down as a classic. And he also knew Sam wouldn't let him live it down,not ever. But for once Dean didn't mind that as of this moment his baby brother had got one over on him,cos Dean also knew when the time was right,he would win back the crown of ultimate prankster.But how and when he didn't know,but one day when they both least expected it. The prank would come and it would be the best ever.


End file.
